Fairy Godfather
by JillSwinburne
Summary: Danny and Lindsey are going out for the night so someone has to watch the baby; unfortunately for Mac he's top of the list. Fluffy oneshot. SMACKED.


**Hey folks, I just saw Greater Good at the weekend and had to write something about the littlest Messer and her godfather :D**

**I know Danny and Lindsey were undecided over whether to call her Lucy or Lydia but most people on here seem to have gone for Lucy so I've just gone for that too (plus I like it better than Lydia).**

**Thanks to all those who reviwed my last couple of fics, especially those who pointed out the errorors in Misery Loves Company - that's what I get for missing two seasons lol. Oh well. I'm not going to go back and change it as I kind of like it the way it is but thanks for the heads up, I'll keep it in mind :D**

**Disclaimer: Okay so Mac, Stella and the Messers all belong to someone else but I can always dream ;)**

**Fairy Godfather**

"Absolutely not!"

"Mac!"

"No Danny, it's out of the question."

"Come on Mac, please?"

"I said no!"

Danny threw up his hands and stalked out of his boss's office, practically running into his wife on the way out.

"Yes?" she asked hopefully but Danny shook his head.

"No."

Lindsey's jaw set in a stern line.

"Fine," she hissed through clenched teeth.

Hefting the bundle on her hip she squared her jaw and stormed back the way Danny had come, towards the glass door of Mac Taylor's office. Danny only looked on in pained amusement. If the look on Lindsey's face was anything to go by, Mac was in serious trouble.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mac looked up from the file on his desk as his door swung open, admitting the diminutive form of Lindsey Messer. She looked pissed and she was not alone.

Carefully she laid her bundle on the desk and took a step back.

"Do you know what this is Mac?" she asked.

Her voice was clipped but still reasonable.

"That would be you're daughter," Mac replied with a sigh, pulling the report and his pen out of the way before little Lucy decided they looked like fun toys.

"Correct, that is my daughter. Here's another one for you. What relation are you to my daughter?"

"Lindsey…," he began but she cut him off with a wave of her hand and a stern look.

"What relation Mac?"

He gave another sigh.

"I'm her godfather."

"Yes, you are her godfather Mac. You stood in a church and swore to look after her, you signed legal documents to that effect."

Her voice was beginning to rise slightly and the nine month old in front of him looked up with a little frown on her smooth baby brow at the noise.

"Lindsey…," he tried again, only to be cut off once more.

"At which point did you decide that that title was honorary Mac?"

"Lindsey, please?"

"Nuh-uh, you are not getting out of this Mac. Stella is out of town, Don has the flu and Hawkes is on the night shift. You have to look after her tonight."

"I already told Danny I can't."

"Why?"

Mac stood. He wasn't so much of a macho man that he felt threatened by strong women but Lindsey bearing down on him in full flow and in Supermom mode was quite terrifying, even if she wasn't armed.

He looked around for a viable excuse.

"I have work to do."

"Unsolved cases?"

He swallowed.

"Yes."

"Leave them. It's one night Mac!"

Movement on the other side of the glass wall caught his eye and he grabbed the one potential life-line he had.

"Adam!"

The young tech looked up as he passed the open door and stopped.

"Yeh boss?"

"Adam can look after Lucy for the evening," said Mac with just a hint of desperation.

"No he can't," replied Lindsey.

"Why not?"

Lindsey sighed and glanced over her shoulder.

"Adam, tell Mac why you can't look after Lucy."

Adam frowned slightly, his eyes flickering slightly as if he were reading a list in the air before him.

"Because I'm careless, I lose things, I drop things, my cat walked out on me because I didn't look after it properly and I have the diet of an unhealthy teenage geek."

Mac blinked in surprise. Clearly this was a conversation that the two of them had had before.

"Uh, can I go?" asked Adam tentatively.

"Yes," replied Lindsey, her eyes now focused hard on Mac once more.

"Listen, Lindsey, I'm sorry but I just don't think…"

"No Mac, you listen; you are her godfather, you are supposed to look after her and protect her. Mac, look at me."

He looked.

"I am tired, I am cranky, I have not slept in nine months and I have not had sex in god knows how long. Now I am going out to dinner with my husband in less than one hour and we are going to spend a relaxing, peaceful evening alone together content in the knowledge that our daughter is safe in the hands of her godfather who will protect her with his life if he knows what's good for him! Now tell me again why you can't look after her just this once?"

Mac looked from Lindsey to the baby, still happily sitting on his desk, and back again. He cleared his throat.

"No reason at all," he managed.

Lindsey's face suddenly split into a beaming smile.

"Thanks Mac," she said sweetly, moving to him and standing on tiptoe to kiss his cheek.

Then she moved to the desk and kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"Okay baby girl, you have a nice time with uncle Mac and I'll see you in the morning."

She gave the baby one more kiss and then headed for the door.

"Danny'll put all her stuff in your truck. If you have any problems call Stella."

And with that she was gone.

Mac turned to look at the little girl on his desk, she had managed to get hold of his pen and was sucking on the end of it, a gooey smile all over her face.

Mac sighed. This was going to be a long night.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mac had never realised just how much stuff babies had. When he'd got down to the lot, Lucy cradled carefully in his arms, he found his truck packed full of bright pink bags and boxes and a pink car seat in the back.

Mac strapped the baby in and pulled out of the lot into the New York traffic. He didn't think he'd ever driven so slowly or so carefully in his life but he was terrified of what might happen to Lucy if he was even a little bit careless.

Finally he got back to his apartment and after a long struggle managed to get up the stairs with both the baby and the bags.

Once inside he cleared an area of floor in the living room and covered it with cushions and the pillows from his bed before turning her loose and sorting through the boxes.

He wasn't a complete novice at this. He had gone to the Messer's apartment to visit often enough after Lucy had been born and he had hung around Stella's place when she had watched the tot for her friends. Which reminded him; Stella had definitely kept Lucy over night before which meant that Lindsey had played him.

He sighed and looked over to where the little girl was meticulously examining a feather that had escaped from one of the down cushions he'd set on the floor.

Her mouth formed a perfect little oh as she stroked the soft thing in her hand.

Mac smiled. Okay, so maybe he didn't really mind watching the little one that much. What was worrying him was that he had never been left in of sole charge of her before. What if he did something wrong by accident?

He shook his head. Madness lay in that direction. No, he had to keep a clear head and just think rationally. Her parents, not to mention Stella, were only a phone call away. There was no reason to panic.

Suddenly Lucy sneezed, blowing the feather up into the air and across the room. The little girl followed it with her eyes which quickly began to fill with tears. Then she opened her mouth and began to wail.

And Mac started to panic.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Stella was at the airport. Technically she was on vacation for another week but the weather sucked and so, in truth, did her vacation. Her hotel room was cramped and hot, despite the rain outside, and the sleazy guy who worked on reception had hit on her every day so far. She didn't like the idea of him knowing where the spare room keys were kept. Besides which, she was kind of lonely out here by herself.

She'd wanted to ask Mac to come with her but the last time Mac had gone on vacation he'd come back to a "Dear John" letter from the woman he'd left with. Since then he seemed to have gone off the idea of vacations entirely, at least that was the excuse she was telling herself. The fact that she had been too scared to ask him for fear that he might say no obviously didn't come into it at all.

So here she was, heading home a week early.

She supposed she could spend the week on the couch, maybe have a spa treatment, do some shopping. Secretly she hoped she'd be able to coax Mac out for a drink or maybe even into taking a day off, although she doubted the latter. The last time Mac had taken a day off had been the day that Lucy was born.

Her phone began to bleat in her pocket and she drew it out, flipping it open without checking the screen.

"Bonasera," she said and was bombarded with a strange wailing noise on the other end of the phone.

Barely audible over the noise she heard a man's voice say.

"Stella, you have to help me, I don't know what to do!"

"Mac, is that you?" she asked, trying to block out the noise at his end. "What's all the rumpus?"

"It's Lucy," she heard him moan.

"Lucy?"

"Lindsey left her with me while she and Danny went out for the night, but I got her home and she started crying and I don't know what to do."

Stella couldn't help the smile she felt creep onto her face; godfather Mac to the rescue.

"Have you checked her diaper?" she asked calmly.

"Yes, she's clean."

"Well maybe she's hungry."

"I tried feeding her, she wouldn't take anything."

"Check her forehead. Does she have a fever?"

"No."

"I guess she isn't sick. I don't know Mac, she probably just wants her mommy."

She heard Mac sigh in frustration.

"Okay," he said tiredly. "Thanks. Sorry to interrupt your vacation."

She opened her mouth to tell him that she was in fact on her way home but decided against it.

"That's okay," she said instead.

"See you when you get back," he said.

"Yeh, see you."

He disconnected.

Stella closed her phone and sat looking at it.

"Would all passengers for flight 219 to New York please make their way to gate 14," said a voice over the P.A system.

Stella picked up her bag and moved into the queue. Maybe she'd see Mac sooner than he thought.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Back in New York Mac was quickly losing the will to live.

He had gone through every bag of toys, tried her with every jar of baby food, changed her diapers, her clothes, even bathed her but still Lucy continued to cry. At least now she had settled into quiet sniffling with occasional shouts rather than constant wailing.

Mac looked around at the toys scattered across his living room once more then down at the baby sat on the couch. He just didn't have a clue.

Sighing he squatted down in front of the baby and looked into her little face which was red with all the crying.

"Lucy sweetie, what is it? What can I do? You're not wet, you're not hungry, you're not sick, that I can tell. What else can I do?"

Lucy merely pouted at him and sniffed, tears dripping off the end of her tiny nose.

Mac sighed and dropped his head, rubbing a hand over his hair. Maybe he'd have to give in and call Danny and Lindsey. He didn't want to ruin their evening but he just couldn't think of what else to do.

He lifted his head slightly, peeping at the baby over the lip of the couch.

She was staring at him, her little hand stretched out towards him.

He frowned.

"What? What is it?"

She stretched further towards him, unable to shift herself forward, sunk in to the couch as she was.

Frowning still more Mac reached out with his hand and brushed the tips of her fingers with his own.

"What is it baby girl?" he whispered.

She grasped his finger and tugged, trying to pull herself forward.

Mac reached out and pulled her towards him. Once she was closer she reached out again, towards his face this time.

"What do you want Lucy?" he murmured, leaning down so that she could touch him.

Lucy's little fingers reached out and gently touched his hair, just above his ear.

Pulling her hand back almost instantly she giggled slightly and reached out again.

This time she stroked his hair a few times before winding her fingers in it and giving a little tug.

Mac winced slightly and she giggled even more, the tears now stopped completely.

Her tiny baby fingers wandered down from his hair to his cheek and then over to his nose and down to his mouth.

Beaming now she continued her little tour, her hand moving down across his throat until she reached the fabric at the neck of his shirt. She clasped her fingers tightly in the material and pulled herself forward so that she was now firmly hugging Mac's face.

Mac laughed at her, reaching out and picking her up off the couch before sitting down himself, the little girl still snuggled against him.

"Is this what all the fuss was about?" he murmured to her. "You just wanted a hug huh?"

As if in answer Lucy tilted her head up and smiled at him before snuggling closer, her head now tucked under his chin, her hands still tightly clasping his shirt.

Mac smiled to himself and rubbed gentle circles on her back.

"I think this baby girl is tired," he said softly but to be honest he didn't really want to put her down just yet.

Instead, he made himself comfortable on the sofa, the baby cradled against his chest.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Stella arrived back in New York she took a cab straight to Mac's place. She'd spent her flight wondering how he had gotten on with Lucy and she wanted to check on both of them before she went home.

She used the spare key she always kept in her purse and let herself into the apartment.

Everything was quiet.

Everything was also a mess.

There were toys and bags and clothes and jars of baby food all over the place. But despite the carnage before her she couldn't help but smile when she walked into the living room.

Mac was asleep on the sofa, baby Lucy curled up on his chest and a blanket over both of them. The early morning light seeping through the blinds bathed them both in warm golden light. Stella thought it might be the most adorable thing she had ever seen.

She moved closer but managed to knock something over as she did so causing Mac to wake up.

He blinked at her, his hold instinctively tightening around the infant in his arms.

"Stella?" he asked groggily. "What are you doing here?"

"Vacations suck," she whispered to him, moving closer to the couch and smiling at him. "I figured it sounded more fun here."

Mac chuckled slightly.

"I wouldn't exactly call it fun," he muttered.

"So what was it?" she asked, reaching out at hand to stroke the little girl's soft hair.

"The crying?"

"Yeh."

"Nothing. She just wanted a hug from her uncle Mac is all."

Stella smiled at him.

"Lucky girl," she said.

Mac grinned at her.

"Care to join us?" he asked, making room for her on the couch.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Stella sank onto the soft couch beside Mac, curling around slightly so that her head rested against his shoulder but she could still comfortably stroke Lucy's wispy blonde hair.

"How long until she has to go home?" she asked quietly.

"A few more hours."

"Good."

They sat in silence for a few moments; the two detectives taking pleasure in watching the sleeping child.

"So what are you going to do with the rest of your vacation?" asked Mac after a while.

"I don't know," she replied, stifling a yawn. "Nothing much I guess."

Mac kept his eyes fixed on the baby on his chest.

"I was thinking," he said carefully. "Maybe I could take a couple of days off. We could… do nothing together."

Stella turned her head slightly to smile at him. She could have made a joke about Mac never taking days off but she didn't.

"I think I'd like that," she told him and raised herself slightly to kiss him gently.

They grinned at each other for another minute before Stella put her head back against his chest.

"Night Mac," she murmured sleepily.

"Night Stella."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When the Messers arrived to collect their daughter a few hours later they found a scene that brought Lindsey to tears; although Danny insisted on taking a couple of pictures before they woke them up.


End file.
